Juntos
by sasukime
Summary: Basado en el capítulo 615 del manga. En el borde de la desesperación, Naruto encuentra su fuente de luz. One-shot.


¡Hola a todo el mundo! Vengo inspirada y he decidido hacer este one-shot, basado en el capítulo 615 del manga, porque como algunos sabréis, hoy mismo salió el nuevo _opening_ y _ending_ de Naruto con la tomada de manos de Naruto y Hinata, y no pude resistirme. ¡Estoy tan contenta!

Es mi primera historia publicada y es normal que a algunos nos os guste o os parezca pobre, por eso pido que me dejéis una _review_ con sus opiniones. ¡Estaré muy agradecida! Es un poco tarde aquí en mi país, así que si el texto tiene algún tipo de errores, por muchas veces que lo haya repasado, lo siento. Me encargaré mañana de corregirlo, en todo caso.

¡Espero que os guste!

(...)

**Juntos**

Sus ojos, bañados de cristalinas y abundantes lágrimas, vieron con creciente incredulidad salir las últimas gotas de sangre de su boca, sus párpados cerrándose con nociva lentitud y sus pies cediendo en un temblor, provocando que la mandíbula de él chocara contra el áspero marrón polvoriento. Hinata supo, en ese instante, que ése sería el fin.

Temblando, se llevó la mano a la boca, en un gesto de debilidad y temor, como cuando era pequeña y tenía doce años. Recordó, a duras penas, su primera batalla contra él y sus palabras:

"_Sé que tienes miedo; siempre haces eso cuando estás nerviosa. Ríndete."_

Fueron exactamente esas palabras que la hicieron querer cambiar, demostrarle a su primo que ella podía, que valía más de lo que él pensaba. Des de ese día, intentó procurar nunca más hacerlo.

Pero ahora mismo nada de eso importaba.

Neji, con todavía una sonrisa pintada sobre sus labios, yacía inmóvil en el suelo, sin respirar, sin su corazón palpando la sangre que necesitaba, con una grande estaca atravesándole el cuerpo por completo. Muerto. La sola idea, la sola visión de un mundo sin él, lograba nublar por completo su visión y su mente. ¿Qué haría ella sin él? ¿Con quién entrenaría? ¿Quién le enseñaría pelear? ¿Ser un miembro digno de su clan?

¿Y que había de él? ¿Quién hubiese sido? ¿Cómo hubiese sido? ¿Se hubiera cortado el pelo, o se lo hubiera dejado más largo aún? ¿Seguiría siendo un genio, o quizás se dedicaría a otras cosas? ¿Hubiese formado una familia con alguien? ¿Con Tenten, quizás? Ese podía haber sido el primer día del resto de su vida, en vez de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tragó en seco, tragó fuertemente. Se veía débil, como un perrito abandonado y herido, pero no le importaba. No le importaba porque no podía pensar con claridad. Se sentía sola, triste, miserable y, sobretodo, culpable. Si tan sólo la hubiese dejado defender a Naruto por sí misma, si no se hubiese interpuesto entre ella y la estaca... ahora mismo estaría ella en el lugar de él. Y todo hubiese sido mejor. Neji era mucho más importante que ella, para todos en general. Hanabi le admiraba más que a nadie, su padre estaba muy orgulloso de él, así como el resto del clan, su equipo lo quería, sus amigos...

Lloró aún más fuerte y cayó de rodillas al suelo, al lado de él, sofocándose dentro de su propia agonía. Por una razón u otra, las estacas habían parado de caer, y no fue hasta que paró la oída que pudo darse cuenta de la situación. Naruto estaba paralizado, mirando un punto lejano en la distancia. Le pareció que estaba mirando a Obito, pero no era así. Su vista pasaba de él y no se centraba en nada en concreto, pero con las lágrimas formadas en las esquinas de sus ojos, Hinata pudo darse cuenta de que estaba escuchando las palabras de Obito.

-¿No decías que no permitirías que tus amigos murieran, Naruto? Mira a tu alrededor -le decía el hombre que acababa de matar una de las personas más importantes en su vida, con rencor y enfado. -¡Mira a tu alrededor e intenta decirlo de nuevo!

Hinata quería hacerle callar. Lo último que quería ver ahora es a Naruto sufrir por culpa de ese individuo. Hinata no conocía el odio, no realmente, pero con ese hombre delante suyo, supo que no faltaría mucho para que lo hiciese.

Siguió escuchando su cháchara, incapaz de hacer algo, incapaz de ayudar al rubio. Y se sentía todavía más culpable por eso aún. Era incapaz de ayudar a la persona que más amaba, a la persona que le enseñó a nunca rendirse y a sonreír siempre pese a todo lo malo, a la persona que la ayudó en todos los sentidos posibles. Era su turno de ayudar, lo sabía. Pero no encontraba las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. Parecía que Neji se las hubiera llevado con él.

Continuó hablando y por mucho tiempo, Hinata reflexionando dentro de su propio interior.

-No hay necesidad de estar en esta realidad. ¡Ven con nosotros, Naruto! -dijo él, y ésa fue la gota que llenó el vaso.

Hinata, con un arrebato de energía al ver la mano de Naruto inclinándose hacia Obito y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, estampó la suya propia contra su cara.

Y todo fue silencio por unos instantes.

Naruto, que tenía la tez pálida y ojos de pozos azules abiertos como platos, la miró. Sus cejas estaban arrugadas, sus labios entreabiertos y su respiración agitada. Con su vista, pero, era capaz de transmitirle todo lo que su boca no podía. Estaba asustado, derrotado y sin esperanzas. Hinata era capaz de renunciar a su vida ahí mismo para que la sonrisa tranquilizadora y alegre de él volviera a aparecer, para sacarle de esa miserable situación. Pero no debía dejar que eso pasara. Ahora era el turno de ella ayudarle, sacarle de la oscuridad, reconfortarle.

Con la mano todavía sobre su mejilla, la acarició, y no supo cómo consiguió no tartamudear cuando empezó a hablar.

-¿Entiendes las palabras de Neji-nii-san, Naruto-kun? Que tu vida no es sólo la única. Tus palabras y tus creencias, que no permitirás que tus amigos mueran... ¡No son mentira! -empezó, y pudo ver como la mirada de él cambiaba, como el brillo en los ojos azules que tanto amaba volvía a aparecer. Lentamente, logró que los dos se pusieran de pie, pero no quería quitarle la mano de encima, no todavía. -Es a causa de esas palabras que él quiso llegar tan lejos. No sólo eres tú... Todo el mundo tiene esas palabras y sentimientos en sus corazones, y así es como la vida de todos están conectadas. Si todo el mundo renunciara a esas palabras y pensamientos... Entonces lo que hizo Neji-nii-san sería inútil. ¡Esa sería la forma real de matar a esos amigos! Eso es lo que pienso -tomó un bocada de aire. -Así que estemos juntos, Naruto-kun.

Lo que no supo Hinata es que, al pronunciar las siguientes palabras, algo dentro de él se encendió. Era una sensación cálida y reconfortante, una que no había presenciado nunca antes, que empezaba en su estómago y viajaba hasta las puntas de su ser.

-Siempre yendo hacia delante y nunca renunciar a las palabras de uno mismo. Ese también es mi camino ninja.

Ésos fueron los ideales que los había unido durante todo este tiempo. Éso fue lo que hizo que Naruto encontrara algo especial en ella, algo que no encontraba en nadie más. Era algo exclusivo, íntimo: algo de él y de ella. ¿Quién era Hinata? Naruto no sabría decirlo. Decir que sólo era su amiga sería mentirse a sí mismo, y Naruto odiaba las personas que hacían eso. Fuera quien fuera, ella guardaba un lugar especial en su corazón. Uno sólo para ella.

Cuando arrugó sus labios y con la mirada le pedía que no se rindiese, el rubio volvió en sí. La miró, la analizó, y se dio cuento de todo lo que perdió y podría haber tenido durante años si no fuera por su tremenda estupidez. Sus pupilas viajaron y contornearon su cara y su cuerpo. Sólo entonces Naruto pudo darse cuenta que, con sus heridas y manchas de barro incluidas, Hinata era preciosa.

Le tomó a Naruto varios segundos para reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, no pudo sentirse más agradecido hacia esa muchacha que lo acababa de salvar. Con su mano cubrió la de Hinata, para quitársela de sobre, pensó la Hyüga, pero luego logró sorprenderla a ella y a todo el mundo que los estaba viendo cuando Naruto tan sólo agravó el estreche y cubrió su mano por completo, dándole un ligero apretón. Entonces fue cuando el mundo de Hinata volvería a cobrar su color, su corazón dando un salto. Si no fuese por lo sucedido con Neji, Hinata diría que trataba de un sueño, pero no podía engañarse a sí misma. Esa era la mayor pesadilla de todas.

-Gracias, Hinata -dijo él, en un tono gentil y agradecido. -Es porque has permanecido a mi lado todo este tiempo.

Y entonces lo hizo. Le sonrió. Le sonrió sólo para ella. Hinata no sabía que decir, no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía que pensar. ¿Estaba Naruto aceptando sus sentimientos, o sólo trataba de ser amable? Tenía sus dudas, pero cuando vio la mirada burbujeante en su rostro, supo que no era solamente lo último. Supo que había algo más.

De repente, Hinata sintió todas sus fortalezas crecer a un nivel que creía imposible, el chakra del Kyübi recorriendo su cuerpo entero.

Y, cuando Naruto dijo que nunca iba a soltar su mano, supo que podrían lograrlo. Ser felices.

_Juntos._

(...) 

Ni yo se que decir. ¿He dramatizado un poco la situación? Puede. No sé si fueron esos son pensamientos realmente, pero me gusta pensar que sí.

Otra vez, ¡espero que os haya gustado!

Un review no estaría de más.


End file.
